Jack Frost- Opposites Attract
by AnimexXxDreamer
Summary: Jack frost Only has one believer, Jamie. Jamie is Jacks best friend. Only him, the Guardians and Pitch can see Jack. One night Jack finds a girl on her own, she is a trouble maker like jack, Loves to have fun like jack and even has no shoes like jack!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Fan Fiction story to upload! Sorry its short! **

**If you like it review it! If you Don't then tell me in the reviews why not!**

**I can only learn from my mistakes! (Like my spelling!) :L My spell Check isn't working!**

Jack Frost was having a normal day, snowball fights and making snowmen. 'I wouldn't want to mess with the master if I were you!' Jack shouted happily at his Friend Jamie, who had just thrown a snowball at Jacks back.

'Master?!' Jamie shouted back as Jack ducked out of the way of another snowball, his snow white hair reflecting the sun.

Jack grabbed a bunch of snow and flew into the air. He fired as many snowballs as he could at Jamie.

'Whoa!' Jamie yelled hiding behind the closest tree to him. 'No fair! You can fly, that makes it easier to hit me.'

'And that is why I'm the master!' Jack replied laughing.

'Get down here so I can pelt you with snow!' Jamie roared back.

The two boys kept throwing snow at eachother for hours. They made snowmen afterwards and made snowangels. They played outside in the snow until sundown.

'Jack' Jamie said, 'Why can't other peole see you, why can I only see you?'

Jack froze, His eyes changed colour and shon green almost like a flash of light in his blue eyes as they do when he is either wondering and in deep taught or scared.

'Jack?' Jamie asked again.

'They don't...Beleive in me' He whispered no fully sure what was going on around him. There was silence for a while but it soon stopped.

'Jamie! Come inside for dinner.' chimed a voice that was Jamie's Mom. Jamie waved goodbye to Jack and ran indoors to his Mom.

Jack started wandering around the place, watching children play in the snow. He started flying around throwing snow at children trying to start snowball fights. He jumped from wall to wall firing snowballs at people. A few children started pelting eachother with snow for a while, but soon stoped when they were called inside.

Jack flew around on his own, not realy anybody around, but then something caught his eye. There was a young girl maybe around sixteen or seventeen. She was walking around on her own. She had a red hoodie on her and white jeans. She had messy, dirty Blonde hair tied up onto a pony-tail. The weird thing was, she had no shoes on, just like Jack.

She was looking at her her hands rubbing them together and looking at her finger tips.

'What is she doing out on her own?' Jack taught to himself.

'Why wasn't she heading home for the night?' he wandered.

Jack wanted to get a better look at the girl. He flew down onto the path just behind her. The girl came to a sudden hault.

'Huh?' she said. Had she heard Jack? She couldn't have only beleivers could see him Jamie was the only beilever that Jack knew, besides the guardians and Pitch, but then again he didn't know this girl...

Jack followed the girl for a while longer trying to see if she realy did hear him but soon got bored.

He tapped her on the arm of her hoodie, she turned around and almost screamed with fright. She then went to give Jack a punch across the face but he ducked out of the way.

'How...are...Who are you?' she shrieked.

They too of them stod there looking just as confused as eachother.

'Who are you?' She repeated this time more serious.

'J-Jack F-Frost' jack said wondering how she could see him.

'Your eyes... Glow?!' she yelled pointing at Jacks face.

'Your... your not supposed to see me' Jack said still in deep taught.

Jack finaly snapped out of it.

'Your eyes glow!' said the girl, this time with a smile on her face.

'What, no they don't!' Jack quickly replied afraid she would find out that he wasn't nomal, that he was a winter spirit.

'Yes they do... and mine do too!' she said happily

'R-Realy?! Why?' Jack asked

'I don't realy know' the girl sounded almost disapointed when she said that. She look at the ground.

'Who are you?' Jack asked curiously.

'Sarah Fire' she said.

Jack and Sarah smiled. Jack looked down at Sarah's feet. 'Nice shoes he said with a smirk.

'You too' she giggled.

**Was it good? Chap. 2 is coming up!**

**Remember If you liked it review**

**if you didn't Tell me why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this Is my second chapter. Sorry if these chapters arn't good I wrote both of them in a day :L**

**Hope you guys like them anyways and im so pleased with the response to my last chapter xD thank you**

Jack and Sarah had nothing planned for the day. They were talking and walking around the town. Sarah still didn't know that Jack was a winter spirit or a guardian. Jack was trying his best to keep it a secret, even after telling the girl his name she didn't know. Maybe her parent never told her about him, but then how could she see him, and what did she mean when sh said her eyes glow aslo?

After a while of the two talking. Sarah finaly said what was on her mind. 'Jack, did you ever hear of the guardians?'

Jack stopped, his eyes went green. 'Why?' He asked curious of where this conversation was leading.

'Uhhhh...a few days before I met you, somebody mentioned them. They never told me about them or who they are.' Sarah answered being careful or her words. 'Who is this, somebody?' Jack asked.

'I don't know' She answered.

'Well, I never heard of them' Jack lied afraid that if he told his new friend the truth North would punish him.

Sarah looked disapointed but forgot about it a minite later.

As the two were walking side by side, their fingers brushed off eachother. 'Ow!' the two shouted at the same time rubbing they fingers. 'You're roasting!' Jack yelled 'You're freezing!' Sarah yelled back. The two laughed a bit and continued rubbing there sore fingers.

'What was that about?' Jacked asked confused about what just happened. 'I don't know' Sarah said back.

Sarah then looked at jack in the conrner of her eye. She inhailed the exhailed deeply and then said, 'Actualy, I think I do know.' she said in a small quiet voice.

'What?' Jack asked, he didn't fully hear what she said she was so quiet.

'Just follow me' she said. Sarah walked up to the Green that happened to be outside Jamie's house, that was now covered in Jack's snow. Jack stopped just behind Sarah. She walked into the middle of the green. She bent down onto one knee and then jumped with great force.

Before anything even happened, Jack knew what was about to happen, a smirk grew onto his pale face as he saw Sarah flying. A flame came from one of Sarah's fingers and she started to right words in the air for jack to read. 'Hi!' she wrote and Jacks smirk grew into a huge smile.

'See Jack, Im a-' but looked down to were jack was standing, but he wasn't there any longer. She looked around on the path but couldn't find him.

Sarah got a tap on her shoulder. She turned around at the speed of light. 'Hi.' Jack laughed.

'How-how...how are you flying?!' Sarah asked almost yelling.

'I'm the winter spirit, and I'm guessing your the Summer spirit?'

Before Sarah could say anything, Jack quickly flew as fast as he could to Jamie's house with excitment. 'What are you doing?' Sarah asked looking down at jack at Jamie's bedroom window. Jack blew onto the window and started writing a message on it for jamie to read. 'Come outside quick!' it said. Jack landed on the ground outside Jamie's door. Sarah was about to tell him to stop incase somebodt came out, but she didn't know that Jack had a friend in the house.

Jack waited a couple of seconds outside the door and soon Jamie came racing outside. 'Jack!' he laughed happily. Jack gave him a hug 'How are ye, Kiddo?' Jack smiled giving his friend messing with is brown hair. 'What are we going to do today? Snowball fights, snowmen, snowangels?' Jamie said with excitment.

'I have something different planned.' Jack said. 'you want to fly?' Jack asked. Jamie nodded and jack took him by the hand. Jack brought Jamie up to Sarah.

'What are we doing up here?' Jamie asked. Since jamie had never heard of Sarah Fire he couldn't see her since he didn't belevie in her...yet. 'You know the guardians.' Jack started. 'I found a new one.'

'Really?!' Jamie asked 'Who is she? What does she do? What are her powers?'

'Why don't you ask her?' Jack said. 'She is the Summer spirit, her name is Sarah Fire.' After hearing that, Sarah's figure started to form and become clear infront of Jamie. He was amazed. Sarah smiled and waved at the small boy. Jamie waved back.

'Shouldn't you not be bringing her to North?' Jamie asked.

I didn't know she was a gardian until now. I came to you as soon as I found out.'Jack said.

Wait, what?... Guardian, as in me... a guardian?!' Srah asked surprised.

'Jack is a guardians also!' Jamie told her.

'But you told me you didn't know about the guardians?' Sarah said confused. 'North would have punished me, not as in am good, I hold the record of being on the naughty list.' Jack announced proudly.

'But Bunnymund would have been on my back all the time if I told a mortal who didn't belevie.' Jack said.

Some kids were coming around the corner calling Jamie's name. His friends wanted to play with him. Jack quickly put Jamie down and told him he would see him tomorrow. Jack then flew up into the air to Sarah and started flying towards the North Pole.

**Chap. 3 will be coming up soon! xD**

**Did you guys like it? I love righting these :)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for not uploading anything but school work is getting in the way. I had my Christmas tests and I had to study almost 24/7 for them. And I'm going off to see my grandparents soon so I don't think I'll be able to right for a while. Sorry!

Hope I'll be righting again soon


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in North's Workshop. Sarah looked around the place in amazment. She stared at the globe which has loads of bright, glowing, golden lights all over it. "Wait, how do you know i'm going to be a guardian?" Sarah asked looking over her shoulder at Jack. "He told you to find the guardians, didn't he?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the girl. Sarah nodded in reply. "So what?" Sarah looked at the winter spirit confused. "He doesn't tell just anybody to find us. North said that if that happens it means your a guardian." Jack explained.

Jack flew around the workshop looking for North or any other guardian that was around. "North?" he yelled. Nobody answered to he started looking in different rooms. After a few minutes of searching jack found North in a room making ice sculptures. Tiny elves were eating some of North's cookies on the floor.

As Jack opened up the door North looked up to see who it was. "Jack, what do you want now?" his russian accent said a bit annoyed. He spotted Sarah beside Jack. "Who is this?" North asked, Sarah looked down at the ground and went red. Jack nudged her in the arm waiting for her so reply to the man infront of them. North raised an eyebrown. "Well?" he asked again. This time Jack answered for her. "Sarah Fire." he said simply. "Try guess what her powers are." Jack laughed sarasticly. North stood up the second Jack said her name. He walked out of the room leaving his tiny tools on the table. "Man in Moon told me about this, I was about the call all guardians to the workshop in a few minutes to go find you." He pointed over at Sarah. She hadn't said anything since Jack had found North.

Jack, North and Sarah made their way back to the globe. North made the northern lights appear in the sky which was a sign for the guardians to come to the workshop. Sarah looked up in amazment at the lights, the were beautiful. Jack smiled at the girl and sighed happily. The rest of the world seemed to dissapear from Jacks mind, at that second and the only taught that came to mind was Sarah, how the lights reflected off her silky hair and deep hazel eyes. She mouthed the word "wow". Jack leaned against his staff and let a grin appear on his face.

After a few minutes the first few guardians entered the workshop. Tooth and Bunnymund were the first to come. Tooth was happy to see Sarah. She had never met her before but she seemed to like her the second she met her. "Hello, I'm Tooth," she greeted with a smile. "Hi" Sarah replied. Her focus was on the colourful wings that Tooth had. "Your wings are beautiful." she said just loud enough for Tooth to hear. Tooth smiled and held her hands together and pushing them against her cheeks. "aw, thank you." Suddently Baby Tooth flew out from behind Tooth and sqeaked happily at Sarah. She flew around her with a smile. "Hello." Sarah said spinning around looking at the flying hummingbird.

"Hello, mate." Bunnymund introduced himself to the girl.

Sarah silently waved at Bunnymund. She was looking behind him at Jack who was making annoyed faces. Sarah looked at him curiously.

After a few minutes Sandy flew into the room on a golden cloud of sand. Sarah was in awe at the beautiful sandy. Sandy flew down and landed infront of North. Sandy turned around and waved at Sarah with a smile. "Hello." she said smiling. Sandy made a golden hat appear in his hands and grinned.

Sarah walked over to Jack, she had just been introduced to everybody in the room but she still only felt confortable around Jack. She had been with him the longest and he was always friendly towards her. "What was that face for?" Sarah asked him raising an eyebrow curiously. "The Easter Kangaroo over there." he rolled his eyes and motioned towards Bunnymund. Sarah giggled at Jacks name for the bunny. Jack saw her grin and smiled at the girl. Sarah had a cute laugh and it was even cuter when she tried to hold it in. Jack smiled and leaned against his staff for a few seconds. "Why don't you like Bunnymund?" Sarah asked him as he came out of his daydream. "He's annoying and full of himself, and he can't take a little snow in spring." Jack moaned the last part.

"What did you do when you were choosen as a guardian?" Sarah asked Jack. Jack suddently remembered how he hated the taught of having to have rules and responsibilities, and the challenge of trying to find his centre. He smiled. "I didn't want to be a guardian at first. I wanted to have fun, forever. Then North said that I had to find my centre." Jack grinned at his memories. "Centre?" the girl asked. "Something you are good at, that you were born with. I am the guardian of fun, because that is my centre." he explained.


End file.
